More Than Ever
by Nerweniel
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has been deadly in love for years, with a certain headmaster. And he with her. Everybody knows. But do they?
1. More Than Ever

Minerva McGonagall sighed and, despite herself, continued muttering the words of a song she hardly knew. Thanks to Parvati Patil and Belinda Brown, she had been humming it for days.   
  
Miss Brown had been listening to what Muggles called "a walkman", something one had to put on one's ears, and she guessed it was something to hear music with. And that song… They had sung it and sung it in the corridors, and it had engraved itself in her mind, every single word of it.   
  
"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely- and you're never coming round…"   
  
Minerva bit her lips… She was lonely. She was so lonely. If only he…   
  
"Turn around, every now and then… I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears."  
  
It was the truth. How tired she was of crying, of these tears that even now stood in her eyes…   
  
"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous, that… that the best of all the years have gone by…"  
  
This maybe was the sentence that described her feelings the best. The best of all the years had gone by, forever lost, those times of her youth… It was too late, now…  
  
"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes…"  
  
Yes, indeed, and maybe that look was the worst part of it. She was dear to him, oh, she knew that, and she was most probably his best friend. Maybe she had to be happy with that?"  
  
But she wasn't.  
  
"Turn around bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart.  
  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and then I fall…apart…"  
  
She was crying now, and she was ashamed for it.   
  
"But I need… him… now… tonight. I need him more than… ever. And if he only held me…"  
  
She sobbed. "… tight. We would be HOLDING ON FOREVER!!!"  
  
She was yelling now, and all her anger, all the pain that had been there for more than twenty years came out. Yet, she thought herself ridiculous. Here she was, Minerva McGonagall, probably the most powerful witch of her time, crying like a schoolgirl who was deadly in love with her teacher. But wasn't that exactly what she- kind of- was?   
  
"We would be holding on forever- Albus…" 


	2. A Memory

"My goodness…"   
  
Albus Dumbledore sat right before his Pensieve, staring and staring and staring… Strolling through his memories, he had just remembered something… something of such a long time ago.   
  
He remembered her in her fifth year, such a tall, slender girl with those long ebony-black hairs, and the strange dark-blue eyes that had enchanted him, even then. Not that he hadn't fought against it… he had fought against it everyday, every time he saw her; for he had been her teacher, and he couldn't… No, he certainly couldn't…  
  
But how jealous had he been when one of the boys, boys of her own age, secretly stared at her, and when she then smiled at them. Yet, he didn't think she'd been a boys' girl, always so serious and so dutiful. Yet…  
  
He had loved her, he knew, and he still loved her. Minerva, Minerva… He'd never said something, never told her that…  
  
But one time, one time he'd been very close to… And that was what he'd seen in the Pensieve…  
  
i  
  
"And this is our new Transfigurations teacher… Minerva McGonagall…" headmaster Dippit said, and Dumbledore closed his eyes. There she sat, beautiful, still young and yet more grown-up, Minerva McGonagall, the student he'd loved, adored, for three years. Those five years after her graduation had only seemed to make her more pretty. Those delicate, Scottish features… carved in the inside of his head, forever… Of course he'd known that teaching had been her dream, but he had thought that… Well, he had, despite himself, hoped that she would come and teach at Hogwarts, but another part of him had hoped that she wouldn't… For it would be so difficult for him, to not admit that he loved her, adored her, admired her… But why couldn't he just…? Because, he spoke sternly to himself, he was twice her age. And because she did most probably, no, she just did not at all, love him. How could a pretty, young, brilliant, sweet girl like her ever love an old man like he was…  
  
"So, Minerva, you've really come back to Hogwarts…"  
  
He'd just showed her where her rooms were.  
  
She turned around and smiled at him, a bit shy.  
  
"Yes, I have, Professor…"  
  
"Call me Albus."  
  
"Yes, Albus…"  
  
And that moment, that very moment, was the hardest. She had pronounced his first name so lightly, so sweetly.  
  
"Minerva…"  
  
"Yes, Albus…?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Yes…?"  
  
And the moment was over. The lovely expectation in her clear blue eyes had been too much… He couldn't, he couldn't ruin everything by telling her how he felt, he couldn't ruin all the friendship that she felt for him. He couldn't…  
  
"Nothing, Minerva."  
  
/i 


	3. To Mislead A Friend?

Knock, knock..  
  
Minerva sat up quickly, still sobbing. Who…?  
  
"Minerva… Minerva, are you in there?"  
  
Rolanda… of course. Grabbing a large, tartan handkerchief, Minerva blew her nose and desperately tried to wipe her tears away. She then sat down behind her desk.   
  
"Yes, yes I am. Come in."  
  
Rolanda Hooch came in, with a merry smile on her lips and in her eyes, as always, but as she saw her friend, her smile froze. She frowned.   
  
"Minerva, what's wrong?"  
  
Minerva didn't look up, pretending to be focusing on a piece of parchment on her desk.  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
Rolanda laid her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Minerva, could you stop pretending to be reading that piece of paper?"  
  
"I am reading…"  
  
Rolanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then why is that parchment upside down?"  
  
Minerva startled. It was the truth, the parchment she was staring at- Ginny Weasley's transfiguration homework- was lying upside down…  
  
"Minerva, look into my eyes."  
  
Silently, Minerva looked up, and then started to sob softly. She couldn't… she just couldn't… Rolanda had to be the first person, except her parents and her brother, that had ever seen her, proud, calm Minerva McGonagall, cry.  
  
"Minerva… what is… what is wrong?"  
  
Minerva shook her head, unable to say anything, as she stood up and sat down in the large sofa in the corner of her room. Rolanda remained silent, now sitting next to her friend, just stroking the other woman's hair.   
  
Slowly, Minerva stopped sobbing, and muttered, not daring to look in her friend's eyes  
  
"I am sorry, Rolanda. I shouldn't have…"  
  
But Rolanda shook her head.  
  
"Minnie! Don't say that. Why shouldn't you have the right to cry when you want to...? Tell me, Minerva, what is it that makes you so… so terribly unhappy? What is…"  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"Oh yes you can! This isn't the time to be unhappy, you know, with the Valentine feast two weeks away. You know, we will even have a Valentine Ball this year! Come on, Minnie…" she then spoke softly.  
  
"You can't bottle it up. I am not leaving before I know what it is that hurts you like that…"  
  
Despite herself and her tears, Minerva laughed helplessly as she saw the so well-known determined look on Rolanda's face. Her friend smiled.  
  
"You are so much prettier when you laugh, Minnie…"  
  
Minerva smiled, her sadness almost forgotten.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Rolanda laughed.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall, don't act as if you don't know that you were and still are a very pretty woman, with the most beautiful eyes and hair I have ever seen. I don't know why you wear that idiotic bun, by the way. You really are beautiful, Min."  
  
Minerva smiled, but there was pain in her eyes, as she muttered, more to herself than to her friend  
  
"I wish he'd see that."  
  
She immediately realized that she had said it out loud, and startled. But it was too late. Rolanda had heard it, oh, how she had heard it, and with her violet-blue eyes bigger than ever, she almost yelled, accusingly  
  
"So that's it, isn't it, Minerva McGonagall. You are in love with… Well, with Albus Dumbledore of course!" 


	4. A Promise

Thoughts whirled through Minerva's head, things she could say, ways to deny that… that Rolanda had guessed right. Maybe she could… could she raise her eyebrows in that way, in that very typical, ironic way of hers? No, she couldn't. Not with Rolanda, her best friend, who had always shared all Minerva's secrets except… except this one. It was hard for Minerva to accept it, but she knew when she had lost. And she had lost.  
  
Slowly, she bowed her head… and nodded.   
  
Rolanda looked at her friend, almost in disbelief.  
  
"Minerva… No implausible denial… not even… not even a word of… My god, Minnie, where's the McGonagall temper? So is it true… well of course is it true…"   
  
"Why "of course"?" Minerva asked, seeing the determination on Rolanda's face.   
  
Rolanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"My dear Minerva, I think the whole world has been gossiping about whether you and Albus are lovers or not for the past thirty years! I mean, it's so damn obvious that you would make the cutest couple ever. But… well, we all began to doubt it- because you two always were so noble and your relation seemed as platonic as could be. But it is true, then…"  
  
Minerva bowed her head again.  
  
"Well, I can't really say that it is true. I mean… I… I…"  
  
She had trouble saying the words she had been hiding in her thoughts for so many years. But suddenly, she spoke, passionately.  
  
"I love Albus. I love Albus. I adore Albus, I love, love, love Albus!"  
  
Rolanda laughed.  
  
"Dear Minerva- and all those people always thinking you were a living ice cube!"  
  
"Rolanda, how many people exactly are gossiping 'bout me and Albus?"  
  
Rolanda spoke, impulsively as ever  
  
"Well, half the world and, like, all students plus the whole staff. We've all been wishing that you two would become a couple for years."  
  
Minerva smiled sadly.  
  
"I think you can wait forever… it's not like Albus even notices me…"  
  
Rolanda's eyes became bigger than ever. Suddenly, she started laughing.  
  
"Minnie, oh Minnie, you're the smartest witch I know, but you are so stupid, you know? Albus admires you, no, he adores you, my dear."  
  
"He doesn't." answered Minerva dryly. "He certainly doesn't."  
  
"Oh yes he does. He so does!"  
  
"Then why hasn't he ever shown it?"  
  
Rolanda rolled her blue eyes.  
  
"Minerva, darling, well… Firstly, he has, but you are way too blind to see it. Secondly, you sometimes do behave like a human ice cube, dear!"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You do."  
  
"I don't."   
  
"You do! Oh," she added, as she saw Minerva laughing.  
  
"You can laugh, girl, but I, Rolanda Hooch, am herewith making a promise! You, Minnie McGonagall, will not wake on the morning of February 15th, unless it'll be in his arms!" 


	5. Matchmaker

The well-known look in Rolanda's eyes almost made Minerva shiver. She knew her friend well. Too well. Way too well!  
  
"Oh, no!" she spoke sternly, in the voice she usually only used for students.   
  
"Oh no, you, Rolanda Hooch, you are not, I repeat, not trying to couple me and Albus!"  
  
Rolanda grinned.  
  
"Oh yes I am."  
  
"No, you aren't!'   
  
Minerva was now almost yelling. Rolanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on, Minnie. Remember our school days…"  
  
"Yes," Minerva answered furiously. "yes, Rolanda, remember our school days. You tried to couple me with Tom Riddle, remember THAT, Rolanda?"  
  
Rolanda sighed and shrugged her shoulders in apologize.  
  
"Well, okay, that was a mistake. But well… he was good-looking, you know, and kind of nice."  
  
"KIND OF NICE?" Minerva shrieked. "He only turned out to be THE DARKEST WIZARD IN THE WORLD!"  
  
Rolanda bowed her head.  
  
"Okay, that was a real mistake. I am sorry. But hey, Albus isn't a Dark Wizard, is he? And I- I am going to couple you, Min!"  
  
"No, you…"  
  
But Rolanda had already started to run away.  
  
In a last gesture of- well, call it "friendly fury", Minerva grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at her friend.  
  
Too late. 


	6. Warning

"Oh god, Rolanda, stop grinning at me like that." Minerva whispered through her teeth. They were at breakfast, and she felt as if everybody was staring at her. Which was probably true- it had to be very hard to not notice the wide smile of her friend. A "you shall see" smile. An "I am up to something" smile. An extremely, deathly frightening style… that was, for Minerva.   
  
"Stop it!"  
  
But Rolanda didn't, and as she quickly left breakfast table, Minerva rushed after her, not worrying about what the staff and students would think.  
  
"Rolanda!"  
  
Rolanda could by no means fail to hear the sternness of Minerva's voice.  
  
"Rolanda, don't you run away."  
  
As Minerva came closer, Rolanda looked down and stopped. Minerva grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Rolanda Hooch, and now you are, really, really, really going to listen to me. You can try to- well, do what you want, I can't stop you after all…"  
  
"And the thought of you in Albus's arms doesn't feel- that unpleasant to you, does it?"  
  
Minerva raised her hand.  
  
"Okay, I admit that. But, Rolanda, my dear Rolanda, if you put me in one, I repeat, one embarrassing situation, you will pay! Are you hearing me? Pay!"  
  
Rolanda laughed.   
  
"My god, if that was your impression of a Common Welsh Green Dragon, then it is wonderfully good!"  
  
"Ro!"  
  
Rolanda sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, Min, I will pay, okay, okay… Can I go now, Professor, or will you give me detention?"  
  
With a sigh and a short wave of her hand, Minerva nodded.  
  
And Rolanda, grinning again, ran to her room, yelled  
  
"Accio parchment, accio quill!" and began to write.  
  
"How to get Min and Albus together: Step one…" 


	7. Missy Matchmaker Never Surrenders!

"Step one:"  
  
Er… And what exactly would be step one? Rolanda sighed. Maybe the old missy Matchmaker- as Minerva had called her sternly, so many years ago- had lost her "magic touch"?   
  
No, she hadn't!   
  
Missy Matchmaker would never surrender to the harsh, idiot world of two idiotic friends that just ignored their oh-so-obvious romantic feelings! Missy Matchmaker simply did not surrender!!  
  
"Step one… hmmm… let me think…"  
  
Rolanda leaned her head on her hands, softly humming the melody of a muggle song she had heard two of the students sing, a few days ago. She knew it- one of her favorite songs it was.  
  
"Turn around… every now and then I feel a little bit lonely, and you're… that's it!"  
  
No, Rolanda had not suddenly forgotten the lyrics of the song- certainly not. But suddenly, she had realized what "Step one" really was about. About letting Albus realize what he was missing. What he could have if he wanted. Minerva did already realize that… but did Albus?   
  
Yes he did, but how should Rolanda have known that?  
  
Eagerly, she began to write  
  
"Step one: The "Turn Around"-Round: To Make Albus Realize That There Is Something More In Life Than His School And The Order."  
  
Rolanda nodded and laughed. She already knew what she had to do… muhahaha… 


	8. The Turn Around Round: Preparations

"Miss Patil… Miss Brown?"  
  
The two sixth-year-girls turned around quickly… and looked straight into the mischievously twinkling eyes of the flying instructor.  
  
"Madame Hooch? What is- wrong?" Lavender muttered unsurely.  
  
Rolanda shook her head and laughed.   
  
"Nothing, Miss Brown, don't you worry. It is just- haven't you got that certain muggle song, er- "Total Eclipse Of The Heart" on, what muggles call, a "CD"? Or you?" she asked Parvati.  
  
Lavender nodded.  
  
"Yes, I have it… in fact I… think I have my walkman in my pocket… yes…" The girl was searching the pockets of her robes. "Yes, here it is."  
  
Rolanda smiled.   
  
"Wonderful, Miss Brown… Now, would you- please- lend me that CD?"  
  
Lavender looked very surprised, but nodded again.  
  
"Of course you can, Madame Hooch. Here it is."  
  
The girl handed the disc to her teacher, but the surprise in her eyes grew bigger and bigger.  
  
Rolanda sighed. This girl would start to wonder… and that could ruin her entire plan…  
  
"Thanks, Miss Brown. I really like that song, but I haven't got the CD myself. I'll give it back to you as soon as possible. That'll be twenty points for Gryffindor!"  
  
All right, Rolanda spoke to herself. That should keep her from wondering!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!! :) 


	9. The Turn Around Round: Rolanda Goes On

Rolanda Hooch was walking through the corridors, a large smile on her face. She had a plan. She, Rolanda, had a plan! A plan that- according to her- could not fail. Carefully holding the CD, she knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She knocked again- a "little bit" harder.  
  
Stumbling inside.  
  
"Er- Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes… Wait, I am coming."  
  
As the door went open, the Heamaster smiled, but there was surprise in his friendly blue eyes.  
  
"Rolanda! Well, well… What's the matter? Do come in!"  
  
Rolanda nodded and entered Dumbledore's office. Fawkes the Phoenix greeted her with a little squawk. She smiled, as Dumbledore sat down beside his desk, looking at her over his half-moon-glasses.   
  
"Now Albus, there is nothing "the matter", as you so nicely call it. It's just…"  
  
She laid the borrowed-from-Lavender-CD on his desk.  
  
"See, Albus, I have this little problem."  
  
Albus stared at the little disc with polite interest.  
  
"This," Rolanda continued. "is what muggles call a "CD". But you know that, of course…"  
  
Albus nodded.  
  
"Now, I have a little problem- I have a "CD-player" –once got it for Christmas from my sis-in-law- but this CD doesn't want to play. I don't know what is wrong- but now I know, you have a CD-player as well…"  
  
She looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Would you want to try it for me? Please? I mean, not now, of course- but…"  
  
But Albus smiled and took the CD.  
  
"Of course I will, Rolanda. We will try it immediately."  
  
Rolanda felt the blood rush to her cheeks. This was unforeseen, even for Missy Matchmaker herself. Stupid Albus- why was this man so damn-bloody friendly?  
  
She smiled, as innocently as possible, and stood up.  
  
"I am sorry, Headmaster, but that I have- I have to teach, er… give it back to me after you've- er… tried it. I am sorry. Well- see you later…"  
  
She rushed away, silently blaming herself for not having thought of Albus' ever-present kindness. Well, Minerva did fancy him, so he really had to be VERY kind. Yet, nothing was lost. She hád dealt with this unforeseen circumstances quite neatly, she thought. No, nothing, nothing was lost. Minerva would get her Albus.  
  
She certainly would.  
  
Please Review! 


	10. The Turn Around Round: Result

Albus Dumbledore slowly shook his head as he heard Rolanda run away. Dear Rolanda… a grownup woman- and an intelligent one, as well- and yet so much of a little girl… Well, what could this famous CD be? Muggle songs? Probably, but what kind of Muggle songs? He smiled. What could be Rolanda's kind of music? As he laid the CD in his CD player, quickly speaking the needed spells- otherwise, electrical stuff did not work at Hogwarts, he grinned. Well, he'd find out very soon… Albus pressed the "play" button, and sat down in his chair. As the first tones of the first track reached his ears, he smiled. So the thing did work. Well, he'd tell Rolanda, that…  
  
Then, the lyrics came, and despite himself, he could not turn the CD player off. He listened.  
  
"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round."  
  
Albus smiled, a bit bitterly. A little bit lonely. Well, if he thought about that… The whole world knew him, he was famous, had so many friends, and yet… He only wanted her to know whom he was. But did she?  
  
"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears."  
  
He froze. Was this song written for him, he thought. How could a simple, muggle song express so clearly what he felt? What he always had felt.  
  
He had been loving Minerva McGonagall for forty-one years…  
  
And he was tired of all those soundless, useless tears that came at night.  
  
She did not love him. How could she? She was beautiful and lovely and… and he was just an old man…  
  
"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by."  
  
This was even more true, he realized. Forty-one years, lost, lost without her love. They were old now, even she wasn't as young anymore as she once had been. He had lost so much time… He had to do something, now… She had almost been killed the last year. He couldn't risk losing her, without even…  
  
"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes."  
  
A bit terrified? The largest understatement ever… death frightened he was! Of that very special look in her eyes. He was death frightened that she would look at him in disgust when he told…  
  
"Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart.  
  
"Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart."  
  
He fell apart.  
  
"And I need you now tonight.  
  
And I need you more than ever.  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight.  
  
We'll be holding on forever."  
  
How this song made him realize that he needed her. Desperately needed her. But wasn't it wrong, to…  
  
And the song gave an answer to his question  
  
"And we'll only be making it right.  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together."  
  
This was true. Never, never, could a love as strong as his be wrong. He would do everything for her. Kiss the ground she'd walked on. Caress the grass that had touched her feet. Give his life for her.   
  
Maybe this year's Valentine would finally give him the opportunity to…  
  
Maybe.  
  
Please Review!!!! 


	11. The Valentine's Card

"…and you are going to write him a Valentine card." Rolanda spoke determinedly.   
  
Minerva snorted as Rolanda gave her a pink, heart-shaped piece of parchment.  
  
"Rolanda, if you think I am going to write so much as a single word…"  
  
"Yes, yes, then I am mistaken. Min, I've really known you for too long to let that sentence frighten me."  
  
Minerva raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to retort her friend's remark, but Rolanda Hooch totally ignored her and stood up.  
  
"I," she spoke, in a very good imitation of the tone Minerva usually used with her students. "expect you, Minerva, to write something- I don't want to know what- on this beautiful parchment. You don't even have to sign it. This all is a part of the second step of my plan… the "(Valentine-) Cards-On-The-Table"-round."   
  
And with that, she rushed away, just in time, because seconds later, Minerva's book hit the wall right on the spot where Rolanda's head had been.  
  
"Rolanda Hooch, I hate you!" muttered Minerva, but she knew she didn't mean it. Maybe she- could she write Albus a Valentine's card?  
  
Maybe this was the time to finally use that little poem, the only poem she had ever written- she'd never been the poem-kind of woman. But she had written one, long ago, and she had never been able to throw it away. She'd always kept it, here, in the first drawer of her desk.   
  
With her hand shaking, she opened it.  
  
And found what she'd been looking for. A piece of already yellowish parchment, on which were, in Minerva's so well-known blue ink, the words that she still kept hidden in her heart.  
  
"I need   
  
a word to express what I feel,   
  
for "love" is so unreal  
  
and so often used before.  
  
I can't  
  
believe that this  
  
feelings too strong for a kiss…  
  
I cannot hide them anymore.  
  
You, my love, are my shore,  
  
my place to come home to,  
  
my eternal thrill   
  
and I won't doubt anymore  
  
I know for sure I do,  
  
I always will  
  
love you."  
  
Minerva snorted softly as she read all those desperate- melodramatic words that she had written down so long ago. Though she knew she would never ever write a poem again- not that it was real poetry, of course- she also knew that she had never been able to describe her feelings better. This was what she felt, though she felt slightly ashamed for it. She, stern, calm, wise Minerva McGonagall, writing all these things like any ordinary school girl. But again, a part of her still was that school girl- in love with her teacher…  
  
Resolutely, Minerva took her quill, took her new bottle of golden ink- she'd never used it before, she'd always thought colors other than dark blue were loud and immature- and then, she started to copy her own words on the piece of parchment Rolanda had given her.  
  
And she was surprised of her own stupidity… what was she trying to accomplish with this? Albus would not know anything more about her feeling from it… and even if he guessed it… what if he guessed it… she'd lose their friendship and be lonely forever! But it was impossible- he could never think she was a red-valentine's-card-with-golden-ink-on-it-person.   
  
But she was, and she felt her cheeks turn slightly read. She felt so ashamed… it was extremely, extremely stupid and immature of her, to…  
  
Yet, she stood up, shivering softly as she realized…  
  
She was going to send Albus Dumbledore a Valentine's card.  
  
Review please… and again, a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! 


	12. Breakfast

Breakfast.   
  
Ever a relaxed moment for Minerva. Sitting on her usual place, between Albus- oh, Albus!- and Rolanda, she usually chattered animatedly with her fellow teachers.  
  
But not now. A large, barn owl- the owl she had picked herself, an owl of the school!- had just delivered a heart-shaped card. To Albus. He, eyebrows slightly lifted, was just reading through it- and Minerva's hands were shaking as they had never been shaking before…  
  
~*~  
  
As Albus read the words of the poem, he softly bit his upper lip. It was a beautiful poem. It was a beautiful card. It… But he knew that it could never be truly meant, of course. Which of the student pranksters would have sent him this card…? Mmm… so much choice! The Gryffindor Trio, perhaps? He looked at the three students, two boys and a girl, sitting on their usual places at the Gryffindor table. No… not the Gryffindor trio. Well, whatever- what could it be but a Valentine prank?  
  
The only thing that made him hesitate a little, was the neat, yet curly, handwriting. Did he know that handwriting? No… no, he didn't. Albus sighed. If only Minerva would love him… But she didn't. She would never write a poem like this for him. He would never give her a Valenntine's card. Or could he, perhaps…  
  
No, he couldn't. She would, of course, recognize his handwriting, and then it would begin. She would tell him… things. That he was a very dear friend. But that she couldn't love him. That he was too old. That he was a ridiculous old coot. No, no, Minerva would never tell him that, of course. She was too polite and after all, he was her friend.   
  
But he knew he was one. A ridiculous old coot… in love with a woman half his age.  
  
~*~  
  
Minerva bit her lip as her eyes followed every movement of his hands, every tremble of his eyelashes. Then, he laid the letter down. He then sighed and took a sip of his cup of tea. Then, he just went on eating, as if nothing had happened. Tears stood in Minerva's eyes. So he really did not… not even like her? No, wait, that was a stupid thought. She still was a friend of his.  
  
And after all, how would he know the card… letter… was hers? She had used other ink. She had used a type of paper she'd never used before. And she, being ambidextrous, had written with her left hand, which changed her handwriting completely.  
  
Yet, what could she do? Just tell him? Tell him that he was everything for her? Tell him to give her heart back, which he'd stolen so long ago, so that it would stop aching?   
  
She couldn't.  
  
No, she couldn't.  
  
But there was still Rolanda Hooch… 


	13. Memories

"And you haven't even told him that it was YOURS?"   
  
Rolanda Hooch rolled her eyes furiously.   
  
"Minerva McGonagall, you are the worst kind of idiot imaginable!"  
  
Minerva stared angrily at her friend, and as Rolanda had finally shut up, she snapped  
  
"So, Miss Hooch, have you stopped raving?"  
  
Rolanda's hawkish yellow eyes spat fire.  
  
"Yes, "Miss McGonagall", I have "stopped raving". And I am not a student, so don't do the "I-am-formidable-stern-old-McGonagall"-thing to me!"  
  
Minerva inhaled and exhaled again, very slowly, and then, in a somewhat calmer tone, she spoke curtly  
  
"I know. I am sorry. But Rolanda, think! How could I ever have told him? Imagine. Just imagine. "Hello Albus, I am Minerva McGonagall, your best friend, and I love you." Albus would most probably immediately die of a heart attack!"  
  
Rolanda nodded.  
  
"Yes, he probably would."  
  
Minerva looked at her friend triumphantly, but before she could open her mouth, Rolanda yelled  
  
"Because he loves you as well, you moron!"  
  
Minerva shook her head and looked as if she could every moment physically attack her friend.  
  
"He- does- not- bloody- love- me."  
  
Rolanda stared at the other woman, standing up, thus towering over the still sitting Minerva.  
  
"Are you really that blind? You- you… Minerva, that man worships you! He kisses the earth you walk on! He kisses the cups you drink from! He…"  
  
"He does not!" Minerva snapped angrily, now standing up as well. "Stop playing cupid! And for heaven's sake, stop the ridiculous "love"- analogies! But, oh, whatever, as if you know anything about love! As if you have ever…"  
  
With this, Minerva shut up, and when Rolanda sat down again, cheeks bright red, staring at her feet, she knew she'd gone out of line.  
  
With a sigh, she sat down as well and muttered  
  
"I am sorry, Ro. I know you have…"  
  
But Rolanda stared at her friend. She was crying, and a sad Rolanda was way worse than an angry one…  
  
"How can you say that, Min? You are- you are my best friend. You know I- you know very well I have lost the only one I have ever loved… You know very well he- he has been killed by Grindelwald. You know he was a soldier! You were with me, in that terrible 7th year, when I received the letter… He was dead, Min, he still is, and I…"  
  
She sobbed, and Minerva was now almost crying as well, as she laid an arm around the slender shoulders of her best friend.  
  
"Hush… Oh, Rolanda, I am so sorry. I know… I am an idiot, Ro. I am a total idiot, and… Can you ever forgive me this?"  
  
But as she looked up again, Rolanda was already smiling again.  
  
"Of course I can, Minerva. I was… I am sorry, but that still is a kind of emotional subject for me."  
  
Minerva nodded as she hugged her friend comfortingly.  
  
"I know. I know… It's just- I really don't think Albus loves me, Rolanda. Let's face it."  
  
"Oh no," Rolanda shook her head determinedly.  
  
"No, no, no, Minerva Katherine McGonagall! At least one of us will… will become happy with a man! And oh yes, he bloody does love you! One week left before the ball, Min, and as I have promised you…"  
  
"Rolanda…"  
  
"I am serious, Min."  
  
As Minerva looked into the sincere eyes of her friend, she sighed and finally gave in, as she spoke flatly  
  
"Then do as you wish."  
  
And with a grin on her face, Rolanda Hooch left her slightly worried friend, and in the corridors beckoned a tall, brown-haired 7th year's Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hey, Mr Charry…"  
  
With this, she whispered some words in the boy's ears.   
  
"… and it's a muggle song. So- do you know it?"  
  
The boy broadly grinned.  
  
"Of course I do, Professor. And I think we can actually play it…"  
  
"Wonderful!" Rolanda exclaimed. "That'll be twenty points to Ravenclaw, then! Bye!"  
  
Yes, perhaps she was kind-of abusing her teacher's privileges, but as if she cared. She had never been a terribly scrupulous woman. It was usually Minerva who reprimanded her then. But not this time…  
  
Oh, no, not this time! 


	14. Make A Move

The teacher's lounge was almost empty. Rolanda was present, sitting in a chair, apparently reading a book, and in the other corner of the room, Albus Dumbledore sat, staring at some parchments, clearly without even reading them.  
  
Rolanda felt as a wild animal chasing its prey… in fact, she had just caught her prey…   
  
With a smile, she realized that Albus probably was a tad frightened of her. She was… well, a bit "mad"- as Minerva tended to put it- but she was an extremely practical person. And Albus- Albus was a genius, and thus one of the most unpractical persons imaginable. But he was really wise and intelligent and things- yet Rolanda couldn't see him leading the school without Minerva beside him. Minerva, for whose happiness Rolanda was fighting at the moment.   
  
"Albus," she began, without looking up from her book.  
  
Albus looked up and sent her a questioning look.  
  
"Yes, Rolanda?"  
  
Still seeming quite uninterested, Rolanda continued  
  
"Well, I know we have the Valentine's ball in a week, but I don't know who's playing... and…"  
  
Albus' eyes twinkled  
  
"And you'd like to practice your dancing skills? Well, then I have to disappoint you, my dear- the Wacky Wizzies are playing and I as well do not know what sort of music it'll be. I think it'll be a quite varied evening."  
  
"Oh." Rolanda replied, and- strange, but true, and it didn't occur to her often!- for a moment she didn't know what to say next… Hesitatingly, she turned a page of her book, until Albus suddenly asked- with a badly-hidden twinge of curiosity  
  
"By the way, do you perhaps have a "date" for the ball, Rolanda."  
  
The yellowy-eyed woman grinned. This was all going perfectly her way. Such a dear Albus was… Yet, for a very small moment she feared Albus would actually ask her out for the ball. Not that he… Of course he didn't… and of course she didn't as well… But what if?- Rolanda thought. That would be the worst thing imaginable. Yet, she smiled.  
  
"Well, a date… no, but I am going with Severus."  
  
Albus wobbled his eyebrows in a totally non-jealous way, Rolanda realized with the slightest feeling of disappointment. She had again overestimated her own vamp-charms…   
  
"You and Severus? Are you…"  
  
Soundly, Rolanda closed her book. Oh no, she was the one to go gossipy here, not Albus!  
  
"No. I don't love him, he doesn't love me, but we get along quite well. You know that I still love my Andy…"  
  
Albus sighed and realized he'd said something stupid.  
  
"Yes, I know. I am sorry, Rolanda."  
  
But the woman grinned again, remembering her mission.  
  
"It's okay, Albus. But, by the way, with whom are you going?"  
  
Her piercing gaze made the man lower his eyes. Shyly. But… Albus Dumbledore, the great Albus Dumbledore… shy? That surely was an extraordinary thing.  
  
"I don't know…" he then muttered, hardly audible.  
  
"Oh." Rolanda chattered lightly, apparently not noticing his shyness. "Minerva hasn't got anyone yet either. She is of course totally like "I don't care", but I think she does care. Perhaps "someone" should really ask her. I mean- she's quite a darling, you know."  
  
Albus had obviously totally missed the "softly" stressed word "someone", and nodded silently.  
  
"Yes. She is quite a darling. In fact, she really is a darling."  
  
And suddenly, as she saw the soft blushes on the Headmaster's cheeks, Rolanda had had it. She had so totally HAD it! These two intelligent, BRILLIANT creatures who'd fought every evil imaginable… were totally incapable to see the bleeding obvious…  
  
"Then WHY don't you ask her?" Rolanda exclaimed.   
  
Albus looked up in surprise, to stare right into her hawky and clearly very agitated eyes.   
  
"Yes, then WHY don't you ask her? You bloody love the woman, Albus Dumbledore! You –bloody- would give your –bloody- life for –bloody- her! Bloody, bloody, bloody hell! Go and ask her…" And on the risk of losing her job, she added   
  
"you old coot! Go and ask "my dear" Minerva Tabbycat McGonagall to accompany you to that bloody dance! And FINALLY MAKE A MOVE!"  
  
Still raging, Rolanda ran away, leaving a very bedazzled and confused Headmaster behind. Yet, Albus wasn't angry. Rolanda Hooch, he knew, had- though quite frankly- spoken the truth. Perhaps he really had to ask Minerva. Even if she didn't feel anything for him… they could still go as friends, couldn't they? Albus nodded. Yes. Perhaps the flipping Flying Instructor had really been right.  
  
A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
And as the door went open…   
  
There stood a pale, tall, surprised-looking and more-beautiful-than-ever Minerva McGonagall… 


	15. The Question

Albus stared at Minerva, feeling terribly uncomfortable. Had she heard anything? That was,the question… And if yes: what had she heard…  
  
Totally incapable to say anything, he lowered his eyes and sat down on the couch again.  
  
The look of surprise in Minerva's eyes was unmistakable. She frowned, suddenly changing into "Stern Transfigurations Teacher"-mode.   
  
"Er… I am sorry, Albus, but what exactly has happened here? Rolanda just passed me by and… well, to be honest, she looked as if she could slap me in the face right away. I've hear some yelling…"  
  
Albus sighed. Well, if she'd heard it, then he could better deal with it.  
  
"What have you heard?"  
  
With a questioning gesture, Minerva shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Oh- hardly anything… I heard Rolanda yell something about "make a move", though… and…"  
  
"Oh!" Albus quickly interrupted her, hoping the relief he felt wasn't too easily readable from his face. "You haven't heard-"  
  
With this, Minerva arched her dark eyebrows in her very typical way.   
  
"What have I not heard?"  
  
Albus could hit himself. He really could. Why had he not just shut up and… Now he had to give himself away… but he simply couldn't do so. With what he hoped was a casual grin, he muttered  
  
"Nothing. I mean- a tiny little argument with our dear Flying Instructor. Nothing to worry about, really. By the way…" He paused  
  
"Yes?" Minerva asked, noticing his hesitation.  
  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Albus almost grinned as her jaw dropped. This was obviously the last question she'd expected- well, of course it was. He had asked it quite- directly. But he had had to do it this way. Otherwise, he'd never find his courage…  
  
Minerva was… confused. It literally took minutes for her brain to understand the words Albus had just spoken to her. Had he- no, he couldn't have… Had Albus Dumbledore just asked her to go to the Valentine's ball with him? Why did he just now…  
  
And suddenly, she understood Rolanda's last, yelled words, as she felt her quick, Scottish temper rise. "Make a move". Of course… only Rolanda could be bold enough to… But didn't she understand that- that this told Minerva nothing. Of course Albus had now been forced to asking her, even if he didn't want to… Oh she'd KILL Rolanda Hooch. She- would- literally- kill- the- woman- now… Minerva sighed heavily, hardly remembering where and in whose company she was.  
  
"Do I have to take that as a no?"  
  
Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, Minerva looked up quickly.  
  
"No- no, of course not. I'd love to go with you, Albus!"  
  
Hadn't she said that a little too enthusiastically? Oh, whatever... a smile appeared on Albus' lips, and unless the man was a well-trained actor, he meant that smile as well.  
  
With a friendly- or something more, perhaps… no, Minerva, stop dreaming- gesture, he took both her hands in his.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva. Thank you, my dear. I'll come and pick you up at seven, then."  
  
With a soft, yet slightly uncomfortable grin –he was holding her hands, oh sweetness, oh delight!-, Minerva responded  
  
"It's another week to the Ball, Albus- we'll see each other before then."  
  
And as she said good-bye again, feeling all warm and soft inside -oh, why did she have a class to teach?- she had a feeling…   
  
Maybe she would not kill Rolanda Hooch right away. 


	16. Priceless

Rolanda Hooch stumbled into her office. She was shaking with laughter. All her angriness and frustration had faded when she'd seen Minerva's face. Oh god, that just Minerva had stood there, when she'd yelled those words!  
  
"And finally make a move"…  
  
Well, she had, at least, expressed clearly what she'd wanted to say. The bloody man just had to finally make his move and ask the bloody woman to go to the ball with him! The whole does-he-love-me / does-she-love-me thing made Rolanda sick. Come on! Two grownup people acting like teenagers! And besides- acting like a teenager was Rolanda Hooch's privilege, and only hers!  
  
As she sat down at her desk, she smiled at the setting sun.   
  
"They are so stupid, Andy." she then, softly, whispered.  
  
And in the soft breeze of the wind on her face, he, as always, answered her.   
  
"Rolanda," he, that long lost love of hers, murmured.   
  
"they are stupid, yes, but they do love, and therefore help them…"  
  
Rolanda smiled softly, a melancholic expression in her usually so cheerful eyes.  
  
"What do you think I am doing, Andrew?"  
  
With this, she grinned her usual grin again and leant her head on her hands. The look in Minerva's eyes had really been priceless. But Rolanda also knew that she would have to pay for this. Minerva would probably -no, definitely!- yell and transfigure Rolanda into- into something very, *very* bad indeed…   
  
But it had been so priceless.  
  
Yet, when she heard a firm knock on her door, Rolanda knew the time to pay had come.  
  
"Rolanda Hooch, you are the most immature and totally disturbed witch I have ever met!" Minerva yelled on top of her voice. She was towering over her sitting friend, hands on her hips, blushing fiercely and actually looking very frightening.   
  
Rolanda just stared at her feet.  
  
"Don't look into her eyes, don't look into her eyes…" she frantically kept on repeating. "That only makes things worse!"  
  
"How could you-" Minerva kept on raging. "how could you ever have said those words? Make. A. Move. Make a move, for god's sake! Have you gone mad? Have you now finally gone mad, Rolanda Lilianne Hooch? "Make a move"- you told Albus to MAKE A MOVE!"  
  
She was leaning on Rolanda's desk now. Her breath was going very quickly, and the strands of hair come loose from her bun made her look- quite hysterical, indeed. Was this ever-controlled, calm, pulled-together Professor McGonagall?  
  
No.   
  
This was Minerva, that wild, young girl with her blushing cheeks and the wavy mass of dark hair. That girl with the fiercest Scottish temper of all- of all Scotswomen, perhaps…  
  
Yet, Rolanda- who had *lots* of experience with this side of her friend- dared to look up and asked matter-of-factly  
  
"And has he?"  
  
"Has he WHAT, Rolanda?" Minerva asked, eyes still spitting fire.  
  
"Has he made his move? Has he asked you?"  
  
For a moment, Minerva looked as if she was going to explode. But she didn't.   
  
She did something very, very, *very* unexpected instead.   
  
She ran towards Rolanda and flung her arms around her friend.  
  
"Yes," she exclaimed. "yes, he has, Rolanda, and I am so happy!"  
  
Rolanda grinned and patted her friend's back.   
  
Minerva smiled.  
  
"Rolanda, you have again been your very indiscrete, very irresponsible and very insane self, but SO thank you!"  
  
Rolanda smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll have to take that as a compliment… But hey, Min, I just had to make him accompany you to the Ball."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am already busy preparing your dress."  
  
Minerva grinned, yet then sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Okay, Rolanda, good, you get to make my dress. But listen here. One: no mini skirts. Two: not too revealing. Not revealing at all, actually. Three: no pink, no orange and for heaven's sake, no yellow! Four…"  
  
Rolanda sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
But Minerva went on… and on… and on… and on… 


	17. Cinderella

Minerva was brushing her hairs, and then quickly put them up in her usual bun. Her hands were shaking- it confused her. Had Albus feelings for her or hadn't he?   
  
No, he hadn't, and she really had to stop hoping. He couldn't love her. Period. He had asked her because she was his best friend and because Rolanda had forced her into it. Period. Period, period, period.  
  
With a soft sigh, she looked on her watch. A quarter to seven, and she still wore her dressing gown. Her *tartan* dressing gown, of course.  
  
Where was Rolanda and where was her bloody dress? She was extremely nervous, and since she was never nervous, it was quite a disturbing experience. What if Rolanda had forgotten about the dress? And, worse, what if Rolanda had not forgotten about the dress? And what kind of a dress would it be? Rolanda-style? Terrifying vision of short skirts, stiletto heels and way too revealing dresses tortured her mind.  
  
Until Rolanda knocked on the door and came in.  
  
The dress she held was wonderful.  
  
Just wonderful.  
  
Just bleeding wonderful.  
  
And Minerva started crying. She just sank down into her chair and cried. A clearly shocked Rolanda Hooch stood perplexed. Minerva didn't cry easily. Rolanda had known her all her life, yet she had witnessed her cry for the first time two weeks earlier. But even then not this desperate. She didn't know what to do. But that feeling lasted only two seconds, and she hastily threw her arms around her friend.  
  
"Min, Min, I am sorry, is it that terrible? I promise you…"  
  
But Minerva looked up again, slightly embarrassedly wiping away her tears. She shook her head.  
  
"No," she then whispered hoarsely. "no, it is wonderful, Rolanda, thank you…"  
  
"Then why are you crying, Minnie?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
With this, Rolanda softly smiled, took her friends hands and softly squeezed them.  
  
"It has all been a little bit two much, hasn't it, Minnie? Even formidable McGonagall has feelings, hasn't she? But listen to me, Min, now just stand up, put that dream of a dress on, and dance! For god's and my sake, Minnie, dance, kiss Albus, be happy!"  
  
"He doesn't love me…" Minerva tried to object weakly. Rolanda slapped her right in the face.  
  
"Shut up." she commented dryly. "And don't say that ever again. Stand up!"  
  
She pulled her friend to her feet.  
  
"Now put on this dress!" With a slight grin, she added.  
  
"I won't look."  
  
Minerva faintly smiled and did as her friend had asked.  
  
The dress was marvelous.  
  
It was made of dark red velvet, but it had a golden belt and golden accents on the wide sleeves. It left the shoulders bare, but it wasn't too revealing, and the skirt! Oh, the skirt was the childhood dream of every woman… It was wide, long and layered- almost a hoop-skirt it was, and Minerva absolutely adored it.  
  
"Now can I turn around?" Rolanda asked after a few minutes, and Minerva muttered  
  
"Yes…"  
  
A bit shyly, she smiled at Rolanda, who spontaneously applauded. She held her breath and fell down on the couch.  
  
"And?"  
  
Rolanda shook her head in surprise.  
  
"Minerva… Cinderella… My god, I knew that dress was gorgeous, but look at you now! If Albus doesn't fall in love with you from the very moment he sees you, then he is blind and stupid. Which he isn't… so… Minnie," she then exclaimed sincerely.  
  
"You're a bloody beauty!"  
  
And she was right. It was as if the dress had been made for Minerva. Which it, by the way, had. The tight bodice flattered Minerva's frail build, and the whiteness of her shoulders corresponded beautifully with the darkness of the dress. She now had a faint, pink smile on her cheeks, and the smile on her face changed the stern Professor McGonagall very suddenly into a Cinderella to be proud of.  
  
"Cinderella, Min!" Rolanda said once more, and Minerva grinned.  
  
"Well, let's hope this dress doesn't change at midnight."  
  
"It doesn't!" Rolanda answered with a smile. "And your mules aren't made of glass as well. Now only your hair…"  
  
She moved towards her friend, who shook her head in a weak objection.  
  
"No, no, Ro, I have already done…"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Rolanda laughed. "You aren't going to the Ball with your hair smothered in that formidable… thing! Here!"  
  
With a slight movement of Rolanda's wand, all of Minerva's hairpins had disappeared, and her wavy, dark hairs tumbled down her back.  
  
"Rolanda, you can't…" she still muttered, but another laugh of her friend made her shut up.  
  
"My dear Minerva, you are going like this or you are not going! Have I made myself clear?"  
  
Minerva faintly chuckled.  
  
"Yes, you have… Professor McGonagall?!"  
  
Rolanda laughed- yet suddenly, the two women heard a modest knock on the door, and the blood rushed to Minerva's cheeks, as she helplessly turned to her friend, who teasingly pushed her towards the door.  
  
"Now go, Cinderella!"  
  
Minerva smiled palely and with shivering hands opened the door.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, in dark purple robes, stood before her and she could hear him hold his breath. Then, he took her hands in his.  
  
"Minerva," he said sincerely. "you look gorgeous tonight." 


	18. Turn Around

Minerva smiled, silently hoping she didn't blush.  
  
"You- you look quite handsome yourself, Albus." she answered. As she softly coughed, she pulled herself together. This man was for God's sake one of her best friends! She hadn't even been acting like a teenager when she had been one, so why should she now?   
  
With a firm gesture, she accepted his offered arm. But she realized- her face she could control, yet she couldn't control her feelings. She could not stop his heart from jumping up and down in her chest. She couldn't keep the butterflies from twirling through her stomach.  
  
She almost snorted as she realized what she was thinking. Butterflies! Now come on- if there was one ridiculous cliché… And Minerva McGonagall had never been a person for clichés.   
  
But could she stop the butterflies?  
  
No, she could not.  
  
She gritted her teeth as she kept drumming into her mind "he doesn't love me, he doesn't love me, stop hoping, stop hoping…".   
  
But could she stop hoping?  
  
No, she could not.  
  
She couldn't help feeling happy, here, now, clinging to his arm, heading for the Valentine's Ball. It was Valentine's Day, and she was in his presence. How could she ever feel anything but happiness?  
  
And as they entered the Great Hall, she could not oppress a smile.  
  
The whole place had been decorated- and hearts, lovely, beautiful, floating hearts everywhere. And candles. Candles… Normally, she'd hate this kind of fluffy things. Now she suddenly loved them…  
  
"Do you like the decorations, my dear?" Albus awoke her from her thoughts. He suddenly looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling. She smiled.  
  
"Really, who wouldn't, Albus?"  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
"I thought this would perhaps not exactly be to the liking of Stern Professor McGonagall…" But he didn't mean it, and she faintly smiled.  
  
"It is, Albus. Thank you."  
  
But his words "Professor McGonagall" suddenly reminded her of her teacher duties. Where were her students? Wasn't it her duty to look after them a bit? Perhaps not… but she certainly couldn't act like a teenager in their presence… imagine they guessed something…  
  
Albus felt her body stiffen and he stared at her.  
  
"Minerva? Is anything wrong?"  
  
She bit her lips, then, quite honestly, spoke  
  
"No… it's wonderful, everything, but- I just wondered what my students will think of my appearance. You know, my hair and…"  
  
But the man smiled and softly stroked her ebony waves.  
  
"They'll absolutely love it. You look as enchanting as…as a dark Veela, my dear?"  
  
She raised her dark eyebrows.  
  
"Does that count as a compliment?"  
  
But it was true, her students quite liked the new looks of their Transfigurations teacher… As Albus and Minerva crossed the hall, Minerva heard some things she was obviously not supposed to hear…  
  
"Wow, who's that hottie on Dumbledore's arm?" a voice whispered… was it Ronald Weasley?  
  
"It's McGonagall!" another voice, unmistakably Hermions Granger's, answered.  
  
"Whooaaa… she's bloody gorgeous!" one of the other boys responded.  
  
Minerva felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Her students… were they talking about her? About her, "stern old McGonagall"?   
  
"I always thought she was old…"  
  
"Such a pretty dress…"  
  
"Look at her hair!"  
  
"Well, why does she wear that bun anyway?"  
  
The blush on Minerva's face grew darker and darker. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, though. She… pretty? She knew she was quite good-looking- she'd always been- but in her youth, no boy had ever told her that she was beautiful. That, she recalled, was the downside of having brains. A girl could never have beauty and brains at the same time. A law of nature… and of jealous girls. But this time, she was pretty, and she knew it. She was the Cinderella now, the Belle of the Ball.   
  
And her Prince was beside her…  
  
As they reached a calmer area of the Hall, Albus released her arm and smiled at her.  
  
"Your students seem to quite like it, don't they?"  
  
She nodded and blushed again.  
  
"Mustn't make a habit of this…" she vaguely thought, yet she smiled.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
She opened her mouth to say more, yet suddenly, another voice resounded through the hall. It was Jonathan Charry, leader of the Wacky Wizzies, who now stood on the stage.  
  
"Hi everybody!" he yelled, and the students and teachers applauded.  
  
"Well, I'd want to say something, but there is a time of speeches and this isn't it! So enjoy!"  
  
His slightly imitating the Headmaster made Minerva smile…  
  
"So, here's the first song… and, for our dearly beloved teacher, it is a waltz!"  
  
As the first notes started, Minerva felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Albus.  
  
"Care for a dance, Milady?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and bowed. She smiled.  
  
"I'd love to, Milord."  
  
And suddenly his arms were around her and everything was good. Slowly, intensely, they moved on the soft tones of the music. He was a wonderful dancer, she vaguely recalled, but as if she cared… His arms around her, her head leaning very softly, very carefully against his chest…  
  
Minerva McGonagall was a very happy woman.  
  
And Albus Dumbledore was a very happy man.  
  
She was so soft, so sweet, and yet he knew her stubborn, Scottish spirit. Which he loved. But was there a part of here that he did not love? She danced gracefully and moved in an almost- feline way. He didn't care, though. She was in his arms. And even if she didn't love him… this felt so right… He would have given everything to stay this way, forever.  
  
But it was all over too soon.  
  
The music stopped and reluctantly, very slowly, the two people who loved each other so very much, pulled apart. Jonathan took the microphone again. Had the time for speeches perchance now come?  
  
The boy grinned.  
  
"Okay, very sorry to interrupt y'all- I've seen some very nice couples… *wink wink*… Yeah, even among the Professors… nice dress by the way, Professor McGonagall…"  
  
Minerva thought her cheeks would explode. Damn, damn Charry kid! But Jonathan continued  
  
"And now, I'm going to announce something. This song we're going to play has been requested by a certain person. She wanted to dedicate to two of her friends who are, as she so nicely put it "too bloody stubborn to admit their feelings". So here it is- enjoy!"  
  
The music softened, the lights dimmed, and then it happened. Minerva could have guessed it…  
  
"Turn around…"  
  
And suddenly, it all was too much for her. No, not this. Not this. Not this, not now, now she was again down-to-earth enough to realize that he could never love her.   
  
Desperately oppressing her tears, she rushed towards the doors. She didn't care anymore about what her students saw. Her heart was broken. Period. He couldn't love her- it couldn't be true. Period.  
  
Tears in her eyes, she slowly, very slowly inhaled the fresh air. It wasn't cold, even though it was February. But her heart was cold. Another goddamn cliché.   
  
But another true one.  
  
She softly snorted as she, with the back of hand, wiped her tears away. Stop it. She- just- had- to-stop- it! It was all useless anyway!  
  
But was it?  
  
For on that moment, she heard footsteps behind her, and too late she realized whom it would be.  
  
"Albus?" she asked, half-hoping she was mistaken.  
  
But as she turned to him, she saw the blue eyes that meant the world to her, as he softly responded  
  
"Minerva." 


	19. The Belle of the Ball

Albus stared at her, how she stood there in the moonlight, so very slender and fragile, but as always a personality. Yet he noticed the redness of her eyes…  
  
"Minerva." he repeated once more, looking intensely into her eyes. He read things in them which he did not really understand.   
  
"Minerva." What could he say more? The only thing he wanted to say to her was that he loved her. But he could never do that. Perhaps- had he showed his feelings too openly? Was she frightened? Did she realize that he loved her- did she know that she could never return his love?  
  
"I am sorry…" he then spoke suddenly.  
  
Minerva almost smiled. He was sorry? He- was sorry? If anyone had to be sorry…  
  
And then, the angriness came. She suddenly hated herself.  
  
For heaven's sake, was she brave or wasn't she? Was she a Gryffindor or wasn't she?   
  
Oh yes she was. And Albus would realize that very soon.  
  
With a suddenly determined gesture- she was shaking, but she knew what she had to do- Minerva leant forward. Albus did not move.   
  
And then, she softly, very softly, pressed her lips on his, still staring into his eyes. As long as their eyes were locked- as long as their eyes were locked he would not pull back.  
  
Oh god, she prayed, let him not pull back.  
  
And to her great surprise, he didn't. Instead, she felt his arms creep around her waist. Her hands crawled up his chest until they met his cheeks. She pulled him even closer now.  
  
He returned the kiss! He, bloody Albus Dumbledore, bloody returned the kiss!  
  
She would faint. She would certainly faint.  
  
But for some reason- were it perhaps his arms around her?- she didn't. Instead, she opened her mouth and carefully, slowly deepened the kiss.   
  
As his tongue slowly started to dance with hers, Minerva McGonagall knew what paradise was like.  
  
It was like this.  
  
Like kissing Albus Dumbledore under the moonlit sky.  
  
~*~  
  
It was only because of acute oxygen shortage that they reluctantly pulled apart. Well, apart… Just apart enough to breathe…  
  
Minerva was the first one to speak again.  
  
"Albus…"  
  
She had said his name so many times before. But never so tenderly, so lovingly.  
  
He stroked her cheek in response.  
  
"Albus, I love you. Will you ever be able to love me- just a little?"  
  
It was a silly question, but she needed to know it. She needed to hear him say- those words.  
  
The man chuckled, took her hand and pressed his lips on it.  
  
"No, Minerva, I will never be able to love you just a little. I will always love you with all my heart. All my life. Because without you, there is no life."  
  
Minerva couldn't help it. She giggled. She- actually- giggled!  
  
As she noticed his amused look, she pecked him on the lips and explained.  
  
"I finally have to admit the truth in old clichés. For every old cliché appears to be true today. I actually feel the butterflies in my stomach. I will actually always love you. There is actually no life without you… oh, for god's sake, I do so love you!"  
  
She kissed him again, and again and again and bloody, bloody again and again!  
  
Until he suddenly remarked, carefully touching her delicate features with his finger.  
  
"Another cliché, my love. You have eyes like emeralds…"  
  
She smiled and lightly stroked his cheek.  
  
"And you have eyes like sapphires, my lover. We're a couple of gems."  
  
The man smiled, yet suddenly touched her rosy, thin lips again.  
  
"But the only gem I care about," he whispered. "is you."  
  
And as she leant back into his kiss, she vaguely, vaguely heard the last line of the song that had brought them together.  
  
"Forever's gonna start tonight…  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight…"  
  
*The End*  
  
Author note:  
  
This could be the end, but it actually isn't! One more chapter is following, full of needless fluff for all of you who still have non-rotten teeth left! 


	20. Bloody Plain Heaven

"Albus Dumbledore, I love you." declared Minerva for what probably was the 100th time, two hours later. The man who was sitting on the grass next to her smiled and sweetly kissed the top of her nose.  
  
"I really start to believe it, my love. Am I now supposed to say again that I love you too, or is that another cliché?"  
  
Minerva chuckled as she snuggled her head closer to his chest.  
  
"I think I quite like clichés…" was her somewhat muffled answer.  
  
Albus sighed happily as he laid his arms once more around her. This was happiness in its purest form, he was sure of that… They were sitting- lying- half-sitting… whatever… on a quickly conjured blanket on the grass. Behind a rose bush… Another cliché? Oh, to hell with clichés, the Headmaster thought as he stroked his Deputy's hairs. He felt like a school boy who had finally dared to ask the girl of his dreams out for a date. And if that girl-of-his-dreams now appeared to be Minerva McGonagall, formidable and respected Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts… did it matter? No. No, it did not at all.  
  
For she was wonderful. He could not describe her- what he felt went beyond plain words- but perhaps that was the closest he could get.  
  
Wonderful.  
  
And suddenly, the idea came…  
  
With a last peck on her lips, he stood up and smiled.  
  
"Wait here, my dear. I think there is something I need to do…"  
  
Without any further explanations, he left her, but the twinkles in his eyes assured Minerva that it would really not take long. With a contented sigh, Minerva leant back and folded her arms behind her head. She supposed it was cold outside, but she did not feel it. She felt warmth- that was what she felt!- and the velvety blue sky high above suddenly seemed so close… Heaven. Just bloody plain heaven…  
  
Yet, she did wonder what Albus wanted to do so urgently… But after all, why? He, as Headmaster, had probably responsibilities of which even his Deputy knew nothing… but hey… She suddenly sat up straight. And what about her responsibilities? She- and Albus!- had been away from the ball for two bloody hours! For two bloody hours! And people must have noticed it- well of course they must have noticed it! She didn't feel sorry, because her absence from the ball had lead to a few of the most wonderful moments of her entire life, but…  
  
But just as she decided to stand up and return to the feast, the Headmaster suddenly reappeared and, with another kiss on her cheek, took her hand.  
  
"Let us go back inside, my love. People may have missed us."  
  
And Minerva wanted to tell him things, she wanted to ask him how to behave, she wanted to tell him that she absolutely couldn't act as if nothing had happened, she wanted to ask him…  
  
But she just smiled, nodded and followed him.  
  
~*~  
  
They did make quite an entrance, the Headmaster and his Deputy. For some reason -some reason probably called Rolanda Hooch- everybody "accidentally" looked into the right direction. And everybody "accidentally" noticed their loose, yet so obvious holding hands.  
  
A strange silence fell over the Great Hall as Albus lead his love towards the stage. Minerva didn't ask anything. She had always questioned everything in her life- perhaps now the time to just follow had come. As they ascended the stage on which the singing had immediately stopped as they had entered, Albus turned towards the audience and began to speak.  
  
"Hello, everybody," he simply said.   
  
"I know you all wonder why I stand here now, and why I've stopped our wonderful musicians here from playing. Well, I'll tell you…"  
  
He and Minerva were now standing in the middle of the stage- Minerva's cheeks were bright red. Why the hell was she standing here? But Albus' soft squeeze in her hand assured her that everything was alright.  
  
And it was.  
  
Though Minerva thought she was going to faint when… when the Headmaster suddenly knelt before her, still holding her hand.  
  
She could literally hear the jaws of the audience drop, as Albus spoke, in a way more tender tone than any they'd ever heard him use before  
  
"Minerva McGonagall, I love you, I love with all my heart. I will forever love you… and I know this is another cliché…"  
  
A faint smile appeared on Minerva's heavily trembling lips.  
  
"…but it is true, my dear, and I can only repeat Shakespeare's words "I grant I never saw a goddess go…my mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground.". But this time, I have to disagree. Because you tread on the ground, Minerva, but you are a goddess as well. You are both- and even the great William Shakespeare did not foresee that."  
  
Minerva trembled, shivered, sighed… Had anyone ever spoken so sweetly of her? No… no… no… Albus Dumbledore had, though… Right here and now.  
  
"So," Albus then simply continued. "I love you, Minerva. Will you marry me?"  
  
Now, Minerva thought she really was going to faint. Really really going to faint. But she did not.  
  
Instead, she muttered, softly, but clearly audible  
  
"Yes. Yes of course Albus- oh…"  
  
With this, she staggered and Albus quickly put his arms around her. Then, with a smile, he took her hand and carefully put a ring with a big, dark red ruby set in gold upon her ring finger. Minerva could hardly breathe anymore.  
  
"Oh Albus," she managed to utter, her green eyes bigger than ever.  
  
"It is the most beautiful… thank you…"  
  
"A ring worthy of a Gryffindor. A ring worthy of my lovely lioness…"  
  
Minerva smiled as she stroked his beard… and then startled. The audience- their colleagues, their students!- had suddenly burst out into on applause that literally made the ancient walls of Hogwarts shake. Applause- and somewhere, a person started to chant "Kiss! Kiss!", and soon, every single person in the Hall was yelling. Minerva blushed once more as her eyes locked with those of a person in a corner of the Hall. Rolanda, clinging to the Potion Master's arm –yes, perhaps even she would once find love again, though she did not yet realize it…- had of course started it. And Minerva felt thankful. Actually thankful. Extremely thankful.  
  
A strange feeling…  
  
But a true one, she knew as she linked eyes again with her lover.  
  
"Come on, Min, let's give them something to talk about…" the man murmured. But Minerva did not need any encouragement. With a passion she didn't even know she possessed, she put her arms around her… her fiancé… and kissed his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his beard.  
  
And as the audience started to cheer and applaud even louder, Minerva McGonagall knew that this, this, exactly this, was happiness.   
  
And as they finally pulled apart, she buried her head in his beard and muttered, silently, but clearly audible for the person who was supposed to hear it  
  
"Forever's gonna start tonight."  
  
*The End*  
  
Author Note:  
  
Yes, and this is now really the end :).  
  
Thanks with all my heart to all my reviewers… THANK YOU, EVERYBODY!!!!!  
  
And by the way, Jestana has made a wonderful drawing-thing of Minerva's dress… it's at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/AlbusandMinerva/ in the FanArt section! THANK YOU JESTANA! 


End file.
